


You're the reason

by nscanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nscanon/pseuds/nscanon
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín, después del incidente con Gaara durante los exámenes Chounin. Sasuke está cada día más seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Pero, ¿podrá decírselo?





	You're the reason

Había pasado una semana exactamente después de los exámenes Chounin. Las cosas en Konoha marchaban normalmente, aunque sus aldeanos aún sentían demasiado la pérdida del tercer Hokage tras el ataque de Orochimaru y Suna.  El término de los exámenes no dio ganador por el momento.  Los ninjas heridos fueron hospitalizados al instante. Mientras que los Gennin que participaron del examen, tuvieron su merecido descanso. Sakura Haruno aprovechó el descanso para visitar a Rock Lee, quien después de pelear contra Sabaku no Gaara, todavía seguía delicado. Además, de vez en cuando se juntaba con Ino Yamanaka, que a pesar de su rivalidad, seguían siendo muy buenas amigas. Naruto Uzumaki era uno de los que el descanso se lo tenía muy bien merecido. Derrotó a Neji Hyuuga durante el examen, y a Gaara, cuando estuvo fuera de sus cabales. A pesar de que no logró seguir avanzando durante las peleas por culpa del enfrentamiento de las aldeas, su progreso fue bien visto por todos, y hasta por él mismo. Aunque por supuesto, Naruto quería ver hasta dónde llegaban realmente sus habilidades.

 Sentado en los tablones de madera de su casa, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, mirando como el agua de su pequeña laguna se movía pausadamente por la brisa de la mañana del catorce de Febrero. Sasuke se repuso rápido después de las heridas ocasionadas por la pelea contra Gaara, y por el avance de la marca de maldición. Sin embargo, en ninguno de esos días logró olvidar la manera en que Naruto se desempeñó. Jamás lo había visto tan fuerte, decidido y altanero. No cabían dudas que había mejorado de una manera impresionante. Y eso en cierto punto, le molestaba. Se estaba quedando atrás…

A pesar de ese sentimiento, había otro más fuerte que eclipsaba al anterior. La semana que transcurrió fue muy solitaria para él. No hubo misiones, hacía frío, todo era más calmo de lo habitual. “Aburrido...”, lo habría denominado Shikamaru Nara, sin llegar a equivocarse. Sin embargo no quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba escuchar las constantes charlas de Naruto sobre lo que fuere. O quizás en realidad extrañaba verlo. Después de todo, estuvo entrenando con Kakashi y solo tuvo tiempo de estar con él en los exámenes, y la dura pelea contra Gaara. Si, solo quería verlo... Allí, con esa sonrisa contagiosa, esos ánimos. Entonces, el contraste del frío matinal con el sorpresivo rubor de sus mejillas le dio un escalofrío. Molesto, frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar en él de esa manera?  
De no ser porque Naruto era distraído, y porque los demás vivían en su mundo y lo que menos les importaba era lo que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha pensara de los demás, probablemente se habría percatado de las veces en las que se ruborizaba del solo verlo. Parecía una niña enamorada. Era fastidioso hasta para sí mismo. A veces solo le molestaba el simple hecho de que fuera tan cobarde. Podría ir y decirle a Naruto que, en cierto modo...  le atraía.

  
¿Pero de qué serviría? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. No estaba seguro de nada. Podría ser que le estuviese comenzando a gustar pero, eso ya sería extraño.  
Quizás solo estaba delirando por el frío, y la soledad. Debía replantearse muy seriamente el asunto. Tendría que averiguar qué le ocurría. Ese año cumpliría catorce años, era ridículo que no supiera manejar y entender sus propios sentimientos. O al menos, así pensaba.

  
Kakashi no les dijo nada de una misión aquel día, sin embargo decidió pasearse por la aldea. No era que la idea le disgustara, después de todo, le gustaba caminar sin rumbo fijo. Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando salió de su casa con su típica vestimenta, aunque se puso una playera manga larga violeta y una bufanda color azul. Se ató la banda de Konoha en la frente mientras caminaba, y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Era como si el frío evitara que haya vida a su alrededor. Pasó por frente de una verdulería y vio como una señora se llevaba una bolsa de papel madera con muchos tomates. Eso le dio un poco de apetito. Más adelante vio como un par de niños jugaban con una pelota roja, eufóricos, haciéndole caso omiso al clima. Una mujer saliendo  a la terraza de su casa para colgar la ropa, y un hombre regando las plantas. Al llegar a la zona donde habitualmente había mucha gente dando vueltas, se percató que había muchas chicas merodeando los alrededores. Un grupo lo miró, y murmuraron entre risas ahogadas algo inentendible. No se dio cuenta cuando pasó por “Ichiraku”, pero una voz conocida lo llamó desde adentro y se detuvo.

_ ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun, muy buenos días!

Antes de escuchar esto, el aludido creyó por un instante que se trataba de Naruto. Y no le parecía extraño. Pero era Sakura quien lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante, tan abrigada como él por el frío.

_ Hn – fue lo único que dijo, haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

_ Ven, siéntate. ¿O ibas a algún lado? – se entristeció de repente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

_ Solo paseaba.

Sakura sonrió.

_ Mmm entonces ven, te invito un ramen.

Sasuke no se sorprendió por la amabilidad, pero igualmente la notaba extraña. ¿Sería que este último año había crecido un poco más? De ser así, el cambio era notorio. Hasta podría decir que se estaba haciendo más mujer. Sakura era una amiga muy preciada para él. La primera chica que se ganó parte de su confianza y afecto de todas las demás. A pesar de que no pasaba por alto el hecho de que ella estuviese enamorada de él, le agradaba cuando no lo trataba como una celebridad, sino, como un chico más del montón. Sasuke siempre decía que era una fastidiosa, pero en realidad sentía un sincero aprecio por ella. Notó un gran cambio en su comportamiento desde la primera vez que formaron el grupo siete. De todas maneras, aún olvidaba que no le gustaba mucho el ramen.

_ No te molestes – dijo el Uchiha, pero esta lo jaló del brazo hacia el puesto.

_ Sabes que no es molestia.

_ Bueno días, Sasuke. Con gusto un tazón de ramen en camino – exclamó la voz de Teuchi, revolviendo los fideos de la olla.

Sasuke suspiró, y siguió viendo como más grupos de chicas pasaban por allí. Era curioso, cada una llevaba una bolsa con ingredientes. Otras con algo envuelto en papel de regalo. Parecían pendientes de algo… o de alguien. Se notaba la tensión en la atmósfera. Sakura notó la perplejidad en el rostro de su amigo, y se ruborizó, esbozando una sonrisita. Teuchi llegó y sirvió en un tazón el ramen caliente para Sasuke, para luego entregárselo con una gentil sonrisa. Este despegó los palillos y agradeció por la comida en voz baja. Si, era verdad que el ramen no era su comida favorita, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Después de todo, Teuchi y Ayame hacían el mejor ramen de la aldea. O eso era lo que Naruto no se cansaba de repetir…

_ Supongo que... no sabes qué día es hoy... ¿verdad? – soltó Sakura, y Sasuke la miró, algo desconcertado.

_ Catorce – dijo sin pensarlo - ¿Y qué con eso?

_ Bueno, hoy se celebra el día de San Valentín – comentó, como si nada, pero su rostro seguía rojo. Sasuke se le quedó viendo, con el rostro inexpresivo – Y generalmente, las chicas le regalan algo dulce al chico que les gusta y... – mordió su labio inferior. Sasuke alzó una ceja, y Sakura sacudió la cabeza - ¡y a los amigos, familiares, etc! ¡Jajaja!

Sasuke comió de su ramen, tratando de comprender a qué venía toda esa extraña explicación. Entonces Teuchi se fue a la parte de atrás del local, para no estorbar. Sakura sacó de su bolsita una caja pequeña, forrada de rojo y negro. Con timidez, se la entregó a Sasuke. Este miró el obsequio, y dejó de comer por un momento.

_ ¿Es para mí? ¿Qué son?

_ Chocolates. Los hice yo misma – sonrió con pena – Ta-también compré unos para Naruto, ¡sé que le gustará a ese goloso!

Sasuke entornó los ojos, tratando de atar cabos. Sakura hizo chocolates para él, pero compró unos hechos para Naruto. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Quería preguntarle, pero temía en hacerlo e ilusionar la mentecilla de Sakura. Y no solo eso, ¿acaso no recordaba que no le gustaban los dulces? ¿O fue que jamás se lo mencionó?

_ Gracias – dijo sin más. Lo menos que podía hacer era recibirlos, pero si le decía la verdad... – Sakura yo...

_ Dime – exclamó, esperanzada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sasuke buscó la manera más correcta de hacerle entender que no estaba interesado. Y además, que los dulces no le gustaban en lo absoluto. Pero era complicado, y más tratándose de una chica. Que también, más que una simple chica, era su amiga.

_ Olvídalo – suspiró, resignado.

_ ¡Hola, buenos días! – saludó con entusiasmo Ino, seguida de dos chicas más, asomadas en el lugar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ino Yamanaka era diez veces más fastidiosa que Sakura. Y no solo eso, a comparación de Sakura, Ino no era ni siquiera alguien que le caía bien. Con rapidez, guardó el obsequio de Sakura en la bolsa que ella le dio antes, y terminó de comer su tazón de ramen. Las dos chicas que estaban con Ino, traían una bolsita color pastel, y pudo ver que ambas tenían una cajita pequeña, donde su nombre podía verse con claridad.

“Genial, solo esto me faltaba”, pensó, harto, “¿por qué tengo que ser tan guapo y cool?”, agregó con sarcasmo. Y seguido de esto, sonrió. Naruto pensaría y diría algo así, seguro.

_ Ya me voy – se levantó entonces, con rapidez.

_ Pero Naruto vendrá en un momento, no debe tardar en llegar – dijo Sakura, mirando hacia arriba, ya que aún estaba sentada, ignorando por completo a las demás chicas – Iba a esperarlo para buscarte, ¡pero tú viniste primero! – sonrió.

Sasuke agrandó los ojos. Su cuerpo se movió solo, y volvió a sentarse. Sakura se sorprendió un poco por el accionar tan torpe del otro solo al escuchar que Naruto vendría. Las chicas que estaban allí carraspearon.

_ Sasuke, esto es para ti. Acéptalo por favor, los hice yo misma especialmente para ti – dijo Ino, con sensualidad, entregándole la bolsita que llevaba en las manos.

_ ¡Yo también tengo algo para ti, Sasuke! ¡Por favor, acéptalo! – dijo una de las chicas, con atropello. La otra hizo exactamente lo mismo, y en un instante Sasuke tuvo tres bolsitas con sus respectivas cajas llenas de dulces delante de sus ojos, siendo sostenidas por las tres chicas.

Iba a replicar, cuando la razón de su locura diaria apareció de la nada.

_ ¡Good morning’ttebayo! – sonrió Naruto, de esa manera que él solo sabe.

Sasuke intentó no mirarlo demasiado, sin llegar a demostrar lo mucho que le alegraba verlo. Además, podría jurar que el chico lucía diferente. Tal y como Sakura, había crecido. Quizás unos centímetros más de altura. Su rostro no era el mismo, parecía un poco más ovalado. No traía puesta la banda, puesto que su cabello rubio se veía con más forma. Tenía una bufanda naranja en el cuello y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
Más sin embargo siguió con su típico porte desinteresado ante el rubio.

_ Ah, hola Naruto – dijo Ino, haciendo un mohín.

_ ¿Buenos días? ¡Buenas tardes querrás decir! – exclamó Sakura, pero de todas maneras sonrió.

_ Lo siento, es que no encontraba mis llaves – rió un poco, y entonces bajó la cabeza al ver a Sasuke – Oh, al parecer te nos adelantaste. Buenos días, teme.

_ Buenos días – balbuceó este, desviando a penas la vista.

Sakura entornó los ojos. ¿Sasuke correspondió el saludo? Pero si cuando ella lo saludaba, él con suerte emite un sonido. En cambio al llegar Naruto, lo notó distinto. Entonces vio algo quizás más extraño. Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto, mientras Ino se encargaba de reclamarle al rubio el haberse entrometido.

_ En fin, ya nos vamos. Todavía tengo que comprarles algo a mis familiares – dijo Ino, y como las demás chicas, dejó sus obsequios al lado de Sasuke y salieron del lugar, bajo la mirada perpleja de Naruto – Nos vemos luego, chicos.

_ Salúdame a tu madre – dijo Sakura con dulzura, e Ino asintió e hizo un “ok” con su mano. Luego de que el trío de amigos quedara solo, Sakura sacó otra pequeña bolsa de entre sus cosas – Ten Naruto, es para ti – sonrió.

_ ¿De veras? – agrandó los ojos, con júbilo.

_ Así es, los compré en esa tienda que tanto te gusta.

Naruto dejó que su felicidad se evaporar de a poco, y para sorpresa de Sasuke, sonrió con tristeza.

_ Ah, ya veo... Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

“¿De qué me perdí?”, pensó, abatido. 

Porque Naruto reaccionaba así. ¿Había algo que no sabía? Entonces Sakura se puso de pie, agarrando unas tres bolsitas más. Se veía contenta, a pesar de todo. Naruto había cambiado su expresión, se veía más calmo y desmotivado que cuando apreció ante ellos.

_ Bueno, los quería reunir para darle sus obsequios. Todavía tengo más que entregar – su sonrisa dejó a Naruto embelesado, luego caminó unos pasos – Más tarde nos reuniremos todos en el centro de la aldea. Dicen que habrá una pequeña feria llena de cosas deliciosas. Estaría bien que nos veamos, ¿qué dicen?

_ Claro... – dijo Naruto, con desgano.

_ Ya que – dejó escapar Sasuke.

Sakura agrandó su sonrisa.

_ ¡Ok, nos vemos chicos! – exclamó, saludando con la mano – Adiós, Teuchi-san.

_ Ve con cuidado – le dijo, secándose las manos con un paño, después de terminar de amasar - ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre, Naruto?

El chico asintió, y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos, cerca de Sasuke. Miró de soslayo las bolsitas con unas pequeñas cajas de chocolates que tenía, y apretó los puños.

_ ¿Sakura te obsequió algo?

Sasuke notó el dolor en sus palabras. ¿De qué servía mentirle a estas alturas? Asintió.

_ De todas maneras, no me gustan los dulces – bajó la vista, dejando a un lado su tazón vacío de ramen.

_ Lo se’ttebayo – sonrió a penas, y el Uchiha se le quedó viendo de repente – Pero envolverte un rollo de arroz por San Valentín sería un poco raro, ¿no crees?

Sasuke tragó saliva ligeramente. Su corazón latía extraño, y en esos momentos se percató de lo rápido que comenzaba a palpitar. ¿Qué intentaba decir el dobe? ¿Qué debería agradecer al menos el gesto de Sakura? Eso lo sabía perfectamente. No cabían dudas de que en aquella frase también hubo un dejo de celos. Naruto quería tanto a Sakura, que Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse mal, porque la chica estaba interesada en él, más que en Naruto. Pero también por el hecho de que... tenía la enorme necesidad de llenar el vacío de su amigo, con el suyo.

_ Nunca comprendí este tipo de asuntos. Tampoco me interesa saberlo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras que Teuchi le servía un gran tazón de ramen a Naruto.

_ No te creo – sonrió mostrando los dientes, mientras despegaba los palillos – ¡Gracias por la comida, se ve delicioso’ttebayo!

Sasuke hizo un mohín.

_ Usuratonkachi.

_ Verás – comenzó, después de tragar unos cuantos fideos con salsa y obviando el insulto – Las chicas se encargan de regalar chocolates o algo dulce a sus seres queridos. Pero... cuando les regalan algo hecho por ellas mismas, significa que aman a esa persona y... esperan ser correspondidas.

Sasuke comenzaba a comprender. Por esa razón Naruto estaba apenado por recibir chocolates comprados de parte de Sakura. En cambio, ella le había dado a él algo que ella misma preparó. Naruto siguió degustando su tazón de ramen en silencio, mientras que Sasuke solo lo miraba con atención. Luego de terminar dos tazones de ramen, Sasuke y Naruto salieron del lugar. La mañana era muy calma, era por eso que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke, podía salir a dar sus paseos en tranquilidad. Pero caminar junto con Naruto era quizás más apacible. Y más cuando el chico no hablaba hasta por los codos, como solía hacer siempre. Mientras paseaban, Sasuke compró un vaso de cartón con té caliente para el camino.

El frío persistía conforme avanzaba la mañana. Naruto nunca dijo que quería permanecer con Sasuke ese día, pero su cuerpo se movía solo y lo seguía por todas partes. Sasuke no se quejaba ni lo echaba tan poco. Era extraño en él, pero estar a su lado le traía alegría. Y se notaba en su rostro. Sasuke se detuvo y lo miró.

_ ¿Quieres? – dijo como si nada, mostrándole el vaso.

_ ¡Bueno! – esbozó una gran sonrisa y bebió un poco del contenido precipitadamente. Como siempre, tan mandado. Luego le dio el vaso con torpeza, y se hizo viento con las manos en la boca – ¡Me quemé la lengua’ttebayo!

_ A ti solo te pasan estas cosas, ¿eh Naruto? – sonrió con sorna.

_ Cállate… – se quejó, haciendo un mohín.

_ A ver, déjame verificar si no te has hecho daño, dobe. - Naruto bufó con fastidio, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera aún más. Naruto le mostró a penas la lengua, pero no tenía rastros de un quemado severo. Sasuke le estiró una mejilla con picardía. – No tienes nada.

_ Sasuke-teme… – soltó con desgano, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla con mal gesto.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo. ¿Por qué Naruto le parecía tan tierno a veces? Lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo más de cerca, observó que su piel trigueña estaba más pálida de lo normal. ¿Tendría frío? Naruto no era friolento. Además, sus ojos azules estaban brillosos, como si el frío los hubiese cristalizado un poco. A esas alturas se le hacía difícil no pensar en lo bien que se veía. En lo mucho que le… ¿gustaba?

_ Oye, ¿tú has…? - Naruto miró a Sasuke mecánicamente, ya que había comenzado a hablar pausadamente - ¿has recibido algo hoy? Además de Sakura.

_ No...

Sasuke no comprendió como pudo preguntarle algo así. Simplemente escupió las palabras. Naruto pareció algo apenado al responderle, pero pronto aquello terminaría. Justo cuando pasaban por delante de un mini mercado, vieron que Kurenai y todo su grupo avanzaban hacia ellos. La mujer parecía contenta. Traía consigo un abrigado tapado, mientras sostenía unas bolsas pesadas en las manos. Kiba y Shino la ayudaban, algo que desconcertó un poco a Naruto. Hinata tenía una bolsita pequeña en las manos, y cuando lo vio, su cara pasó a estar de todos los colores. Con las manos temblando, la chica solo pasó por su lado, sin tener el valor de entregarle aquel obsequio. Kiba notó su nerviosismo.

_ ¿Ocurre algo Hinata?

La aludida negó con la cabeza lentamente.

_ Gracias por su ayuda chicos, aquí sigo sola – dijo de repente Kurenai.

_ No es molestia – dijo entonces Shino, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

_ Tienen el día libre. Vayan y diviértanse, es una orden – sonrió, y los demás esbozaron el mismo gesto.

Kiba se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y vio que Sasuke y Naruto los observaban. Sonrió con picardía.

_ ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Tienen una cita?

Naruto se puso rojo, y aunque Sasuke estuvo a punto de adoptar el mismo color, se contuvo, apretando los puños. Aunque seguramente no pudo reprimirlo del todo. O sea, ¿quién puede reprimir un sonrojo?

_ Solo matamos el tiempo – masculló, tratando de sonar casual.

_ Nosotros igual. Pero se me antoja algo salado, después de todos los dulces que recibí hoy – dijo Kiba, con altanería. Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto – En fin, iré por unas papas saladas, ¿nos acompañas Naruto? – el nombrado lo miró con desconfianza - Te compraré algo si quieres, viejo. Estoy de humor, deberías aprovecharlo – añadió, rodeando su cuello con el brazo.

_ Ya que – espetó Naruto.

Kiba sonrió y miró a Sasuke.

_ ¿Y tú qué, quieres algo?

_ No, gracias.

Kiba miró a sus amigos.

_ ¿Vamos chicos?

Shino y Hinata se miraron, pero asintieron, y fueron con ellos al interior del local. Naruto se detuvo, y miró a Sasuke.

_ ¿Me esperarás, verdad? – preguntó antes de ingresar.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo el golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho, el nerviosismo, el cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza. Casi como un robot, asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción de parte del rubio, que lo derritió por completo. Pasaron casi cinco minutos después de que se fueron, pero antes de que pudiese buscar una pared en donde apoyarse, escuchó que un grupo de chicas murmuraban algo entre ellas, mientras se acercaban al lugar.  
  
_ Mira, el chico que esta junto con Kiba, ¿no es el que venció a Neji Hyuuga?

_ ¿¿Al novato número uno del año pasado?? ¿¿En serio??

_ Se llama Naruto Uzumaki. Está en el equipo siete, junto con Sakura.

_ Vaya, es bien guapo.

Sasuke escuchó esto y arrugó el ceño.

_ ¿Crees que le gusten los chocolates?

Sasuke apretó fuerte su vaso de cartón, sin proponérselo.

_ Pues yo voy a averiguarlo..

Sasuke apretó con más fuerza de la que debería el vaso, rompiéndolo. El líquido salió disparado por su rostro, pero no le importó. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de esto, solo entraron a la tienda entre risas y comentarios halagadores hacia su amigo. Sasuke pensó seriamente en entrar y espiarlas, para ver qué hacían. Pero quedaría muy expuesto. Por otro lado quería saber qué harían al final de cuentas. Se sentía tan estúpido..

_ ¿Un mal día, Sasuke?

Sasuke reconoció la voz. Era Kakashi Hatake, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa por debajo de su máscara, mientras traía una bolsa rectangular de cartón en los brazos, lleno de provisiones.

_ Y apenas comienza – gruñó, secándole el líquido con el brazo.

_ ¿Quieres contarle a tu sensei? - Sasuke soltó otro gruñido. ¿De qué serviría? - ¿Acaso te gusta alguien, Sasuke?

_ ¿Cómo…? – balbuceó algo sonrojado, pero se calló.

_ Pues tratándose de un día como hoy…

_ No es lo que usted piensa – interrumpió, con voz más grave de lo normal.

Justo cuando Kakashi iba a decir algo más, Naruto regresó con los demás. Sasuke lo vio tan feliz comiendo dangos, que olvidó que su sensei estaba allí, y hasta sintió que el mundo giraba alrededor de ese rubio. Kiba comía de un paquete de papas fritas, mientras hablaba con Shino. Hinata aún se debatía entre salir corriendo, o entregarle a quien deseaba su bolsa con dulces. Kakashi saludó a todos en general, con su típico buen humor. Les recordó de la festividad que se realizaría más tarde, y se marchó, sonriendo más de lo habitual después de haber descubierto algo bastante peculiar en uno de sus alumnos.

_ ¡Mira Sasuke, unas chicas me obsequiaron estos mientras estuve allí’ttebayo! – exclamó Naruto, mostrándole las cajas con chocolates, bajo la mirada un poco molesta de Kiba, quien jamás se creyó que eso pasaría. Sasuke apretó los dientes. Vaya que eran rápidas. Naruto lo miró raro y le acarició el rostro con su mano, haciendo que al Uchiha se le detuviera el corazón  – ¿Estuvo lloviendo?

_ ¿Qué? – balbuceó y recordó abruptamente que había roto su vaso con té, explotándoselo en el rostro, por culpa de sus celos.

_ Na-naruto-kun – musitó Hinata, con la cara completamente roja, interrumpiéndolos.

_ Oh, dime Hinata – sonrió el chico, degustando sus dangos.

_ Yo... bueno… eh... quisiera... – tartamudeó como pudo, tras la mirada extrañada de Sasuke. Hinata no quería quedarse atrás, después de ver como el grupo de chicas llenaban de dulces a Naruto. Era hora de armarse de valor. Por lo menos, un poco.  – Qui-quisiera que... aceptes esto.

Naruto bajó la vista hacia las manos de su amiga, quien sostenía temblorosamente una bolsa. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recibió el paquete.

_ ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! – Hinata sonrió con ternura – Supongo que los compraste a dentro, ¿verdad?

_ Eh, cla-claro yo los... los compré – dijo casi en un hilo de voz. Después de todo, no podía decirle que los hizo ella. Era demasiado apresurado. O al menos, eso creía.

Sasuke notó el nerviosismo en Hinata y lo lento que era Naruto para comprender las cosas. La chica se desarmaba cada vez que lo veía, ¡y él no se daba cuenta! Sasuke sintió pena por ella. Aunque por otra parte, se alegró que el rubio fuese tan distraído.  
  
_ ¡Pues, qué bonito gesto’ttebayo!

Hinata no abandonó su sonrisa ni el rubor en las mejillas. Shino comió de las papas que tenía Kiba en las manos, mientras chequeaba unas revistas que había en la puerta.

_ Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Sasuke a Naruto, en un tono bastante alto, sin habérselo propuesto.

_ ¿A dónde? – quiso saber.

Sasuke hizo más o menos tres segundos de silencio antes de poder responder algo coherente.

_ Estábamos paseando, ¿recuerdas?

_ Ah sí, claro – sonrió – Chicos, nos vemos más tarde, ¿no?

_ Supongo – dijo Kiba, con desgano.

“¿Qué se traerán esos dos paseando juntos? ¿Tendrán una cita de verdad?”, pensó, impresionado, para luego sonreír con seriedad, “Mm, interesante combinación.”

_ Ve con cuidado… – murmuró Hinata con pena, y Naruto asintió, saludándolos con la mano y yendo con Sasuke.

Kiba salió de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño. Ahora que se ponía a reflexionar, ¿desde cuándo Naruto era tan popular con las chicas? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? De todas maneras siempre supo que Hinata tenía un cierto aprecio hacia el chico, rozando el enamoramiento. Pero sin saber por qué, le molestaba que fuese así. Hinata era demasiado buena para alguien como Naruto. Estaría mejor si Sasuke se lo llevaba bien lejos.

_ Kiba – llamó Hinata, con la voz temblante – Estos son para ti…

_ ¿Para mí? – repitió, anonadado, volviendo a la realidad.

Shino sonrió a penas, haciéndose a un lado.

_ Los... los hice yo misma.

Kiba se sorprendió aún más por ello. Hinata se puso roja de nuevo.

_ Pero Hinata... tú...

_ ¡Si no los quieres yo...!

_ ¡No, espera, no es eso! – se apresuró a decir, al ver que la chica se había entristecido – Es que, no me lo esperaba. Gracias, de verdad. Eres muy linda.

Hinata abrió grande los ojos, y sonrió. Kiba se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sintió que el calor viajaba hacia sus mejillas también. Maldijo por ello. Hinata era la única chica que lo ponía así. Shino volvió a sonreír. Kiba solía ser muy frío, pero nunca con Hinata. Era una probabilidad que la chica le estuviese empezando a gustar, a pesar de que sepa que los ojos de ella siempre miraban a Naruto, aunque los ojos de este no lo hicieran. Aunque lo que no sabía, era que Hinata también sentía mucho aprecio por él también.

 

Llegada la tarde, pasando las cuatro y treinta, Sasuke no tenía más pretextos inútiles para hacer que Naruto estuviese con él. Cada paso que daban, tenían a cientos de chicas entregándoles dulces a ambos. Sasuke se sentía frustrado, pero Naruto lo disfrutaba bastante. Y era lógico. ¿Cuándo Naruto había recibido tanta atención? Después de todo, a las chicas les gustaban los chicos carismáticos y populares. Naruto había logrado eso después de deslumbrar a todos durante los exámenes Chounin.

Cerca de allí estaban Shikamaru y Chouji tomaban un poco de té, sentados en el suelo, recostando la espalda en la pared. Chouji estaba comiendo unos dulces que le regaló Ino sin prestarle quizás tanta atención al mundo. Shikamaru de a ratos lo miraba, divertido. Choiji no solía hablar mucho cuando comía. En realidad, nunca solía hablar demasiado, porque se la pasaba comiendo. Pero en los momentos en que no era así, Shikamaru siempre le contaba cosas sin sentido, como que había encontrado nuevas formas en las nubes esa mañana, que el clima estaba más húmedo que de costumbre, o que pensaba dormir la siesta si no encontraba nada que hacer. Y Chouji siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, como si se tratara de alguna confesión importante. Ambos eran bien raros.

_ Mira Shikamaru, ahí viene Sasuke – le dijo de repente Chouji, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Vaya viejo, pensé que estabas absorto en tus dulces – sonrió.

_ Un ninja debe estar siempre alerta – dijo con la boca llena y en un tono bastante serio – O algo así, ¿no?

_ Tú lo has dicho…

Sasuke llegó hasta ellos sin decir nada. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, como siempre. Aunque ahora parecía diez veces más notorio. Caminaba con pesadez, sin ganas de vivir. Extraño en él. Shikamaru se puso de pie lentamente, pero Sasuke no parecía prestarle atención. Solo miraba al grupo de chicas que estaba con Naruto, y veía como le hablaban, como lo miraban, y su sangre hervía. Shikamaru solo suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared de nuevo.

_ El niño revoltoso poco a poco se hace popular. Qué problemático…

Sasuke salió de su trance y lo miró de soslayo.

_ Me extraña de ti.

_ Ps, no es que Shikamaru este celoso o algo así – intervino Chouji, terminándose una caja de chocolates, para seguir con otra.

_ Exacto. Lo único que quiero es pasar inadvertido en el mundo, gracias.

Sasuke hizo un gesto, como tratando de sonreír, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Las chicas reían por algo que les había dicho Naruto, y volvió a molestarse. Entornando los ojos, Shikamaru se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. La curiosidad lo mataba, y más cuando el aburrimiento provocaba que solo tuviese ganas de acostarse a dormir.

_ Oye, ¿está todo en orden?

_ ¿Por qué preguntas? – saltó, de inmediato, pero sin dejar de mirar al frente.

_ Por simple cortesía, podría decir, pero en realidad te noto tenso.

Sasuke apretó a penas los labios. Estaba molesto, y al parecer no podía evitar que se notara. Pero “molesto” quizás no era la palabra adecuada. Más bien… “celoso”. Y triste. No tener las agallas para ir y decirle a Naruto que le gustaba demasiado, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Y ahora mil veces más sabiendo que de verdad le gustaba. Sabiendo que quizás ahora debería estar entrenando arduo para llevar a cabo su venganza. Pero no podía. No sabiendo que ese sentimiento ocupaba mucho lugar en su corazón.

_ En realidad – dijo Sasuke, alargando las palabras – No sé lo que me pasa.

_ ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto? – aventuró el chico del clan Nara, sin demostrar demasiada emoción.

Sasuke lo miró, sin ningún tipo especial de expresión.

_ Quizás.

Shikamaru suspiró, y bajó la cabeza, algo cabreado.

“¿Para qué pregunté? ¿Ahora tendré que hacer de consejero?”

_ Y... ¿por qué asunto es? ¿Acaso te hizo algo? Que no me sorprendería tampoco, Naruto es bastante fastidioso.

_ Hace días que no lo veía. No me ha hecho nada… malo.

_ ¿Entonces? Que fastidio... Eres complicado – elevó una ceja.

_ Es que es difícil de explicar – se quejó, y Chouji dejó de comer para mirarlo.

Shikamaru abrió un poco la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Chouji desenvolvió un chocolate relleno de café, mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

_ En lo personal Naruto siempre me pareció un completo idiota – dijo Akimitchi, y se llevó el chocolate a la boca – Pero últimamente lo veo más… maduro.

_ Un poco – convino Shikamaru, y miró a su amigo, como esperando a que continuara el hilo. Chouji se dio cuenta, y sonrió.

_ Bien, bien – dijo, y le habló directamente a Sasuke - Naruto y tú nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos, ¿verdad? Y ahora de repente nos quieres dar a entender que... te simpatiza y... te cela que este con otras personas que no sea contigo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, pero antes de que ellos pudieran notarlo, desvió el rostro. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que hasta dolía. Chouji había dado justo en el blanco. Sólo que con decir “simpatizar”, no alcanzaba.

_ ¿Qué le puso Ino a tus dulces? De repente te has vuelto un experto en la vida, Chouji – observó Shikamaru, con una sonrisa seria.

Segundos después, Naruto regresó con ellos. Se notaba bastante feliz. Sasuke frunció el ceño, y sin que su frustración pudiera desaparecer, empezó él mismo a alejarse de allí.

_ ¿A-a dónde vas, teme? Creí que estaríamos paseando todo el día.

_ ¿Por qué no te quedas mejor con un grupo de chicas? Parecías más divertido así – respondió con acritud.

Naruto quedó en asombro total. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Sus palabras ya no tenían filtro! A Chouji se le cayó el chocolate de la boca, pero Shikamaru sólo sonrió aún más. Naruto puso mala cara después de su comentario, cosa que hizo de que Sasuke desviara la mirada, mascullando algo inentendible. Quedó más que en evidencia. Tenía que irse ya. Iba a hacerlo, pero Naruto lo agarró justo del brazo.

Sasuke se animó a mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo, se percató que la piel de Naruto estaba un poco más pálida de lo que notó en la mañana.

_ ¿Acaso hice algo que te ha molestado? - La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, puesto que su gesto se suavizó. Negó con la cabeza, y Naruto esbozó una triste sonrisa - ¿Entonces? - Sasuke no supo bien qué decir. Naruto lo miraba fijo a los ojos, y eso no dejaba que se concentrara. Sin embargo, pronto el rubio abrió más los ojos - ¡Oh, ya se’ttebayo! – soltó, con sorpresa, y a Sasuke se le detuvo en corazón. ¿Podría haberse dado cuenta? – Ya sé que te pasa. Te has aburrido de estar conmigo, ¿verdad? – sonrió ahora.

Chouji volvió a comer más chocolates. Shikamaru, que observaba la escena en silencio, se sentó de nuevo en el lugar junto a Chouji.

“Vaya, es como ver a mis padres discutiendo...”, pensó, sarcástico.

_ ¿Qué dices? – fue lo único que logró articular Sasuke, luego de unos segundos.

_ Me lo hubieses dicho de una manera menos agresiva y habría entendido’ttebayo – frunció el ceño – Pero en fin, te dejaré tranquilo – agregó, sonriendo con una falsedad que cualquiera se hubiese percatado de su tristeza latente interna.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de detenerlo, sujetándole del brazo, antes de dejarlo ir. El día estaba yendo de maravilla, excepto por sus celos incontenibles. Pero no quería arruinarlo. No dejaría que las cosas quedaran así cuando sabía que podía hacer algo para mejorarla.

_ Usuratonkachi – dijo, suave y tranquilo. Naruto apretó a penas los labios – No me molestas, en lo absoluto. Es solo que – bajó unos segundos la vista - … soy un idiota – admitió y volvió a mirarlo - ¿Quisieras… quedarte conmigo?

_ ¿De verdad no te molesta que estemos juntos… hoy? – fijó la mirada, desconfiado.

_ Si me molestara, te lo diría – Naruto sintió la mano de Sasuke aún sujetando su brazo, y eso le produjo un extraño cosquilleo interno - No voy a rogarte, dobe – frunció el ceño, algo cabreado por su tardanza.

Naruto sonrió, pero de alegría. Sujetó la mano con que Sasuke le agarraba el brazo, y la entrelazó con la suya, con cariño y cuidado.

_ Bueno, está bien’ttebayo.

Sasuke luchó por no ruborizarse de nuevo, pero mucho no pudo soportarlo.

“Maldición Naruto… Deja de hacerme las cosas tan difíciles…”

No quiso mirar a Naruto a los ojos en ese momento, ya que temía que se percatara de todo lo que sentía por él. Ya no le cabían dudas de nada. Naruto era su más grande debilidad. Esas pequeñas y quizás insignificantes acciones que hacía, desmoronaban cada parte de él. Le costaba comprender por qué un sentimiento común y silvestre pudiese causar tantas cosas en una persona. Era extraño, y desesperante a la vez. Jamás le pasó con nadie, y era sorpresivo que justo tuviera que pasarle con Naruto. Un chico.

_ Ustedes sí que son bipolares – exclamó Shikamaru, llamando la atención de Naruto, que tan solo se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón.

_ ¿Y tú qué, recibiste algo? - Shikamaru señaló una bolsa al lado de Chouji, llena de dulces - ¿Por qué dejas que se los coma?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

_ De verdad parece que las mujeres aman este día. Se esmeran demasiado.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con eso, aunque no lo dijo. Miró a Sasuke, y luego ambos se despidieron de ellos, para retomar su “paseo”.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, aún sentado en el suelo. Un trío de mujeres justo pasó por allí, con la clara intención de acercarse a Shikamaru, cuando vieron que Chouji estaba con él, aún concentrado con sus dulces. Al parecer esto no les gustó, y se vieron obligadas a retroceder. Shikamaru puso mal gesto. Chouji levantó la cabeza al verlas, y la bajó inmediatamente, algo apenado por verse en una situación así.

_ Por mi culpa no quisieron acercarse…

_ Ignóralas, viejo. No entienden nada – e hizo un mohín.

Chouji lo miró de soslayo.

_ Shikamaru – dijo, algo indeciso – ¿Tú crees que no le gusto a las demás chicas solo porque soy…?

_ Las mujeres solo se fijan en las apariencias, son tan fastidiosas – interrumpió, y lo miró – Tú eres más de lo que ellas ven, te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

_ Pero…

_ Encontrarás a alguien que te valore por lo que eres en realidad, y no por como luces – volvió a interrumpir, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Chouji le sonrió, y asintió.

Shikamaru siempre le levantaba el ánimo y autoestima. Amigos como él, no conseguiría en cualquier parte. Aunque siempre se encargaba de hacerle ver que no todas las mujeres eran iguales, sabía que en algún momento su amigo caería rendido ante alguna. Y se lo hará saber cuándo sucediera. Como siempre.

 

Los preparativos para el festival por el San Valentín habían comenzado. Estaba lleno de parejas, también de chicas buscando pareja, y de chicos huyendo de las chicas que buscaban pareja. También había mucha gente comprando cosas para comer. Algo caliente para el frío, y quizás jugar en las tiendas en donde habían instalados unos juegos con premio. Ten Ten, que estaba comiendo un poco de los dangos de Rock Lee, se encargó de regalarle a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, un oso bastante grande de chocolate. Neji estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto tanto chocolate junto. Sin embargo logró comer un poco, con la ayuda de Lee. Mientras que otros Gennin paseaban por allí, Naruto y Sasuke estaban llegando al centro de toda esa extraña junta de personas.

_ Estas pálido – dijo de repente el Uchiha sin mirarlo, pero llamando su atención - ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

_ Tengo un poco de frío, es todo’ttebayo – admitió, y sonrió.

Sasuke le apretó suavemente la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya, y lo miró a los ojos.

_ Esta helada – insistió.

Sonaba preocupado, pero ya no le importaba demasiado. Naruto frunció los labios, y miró hacia atrás, como buscando algo.

_ Iré por chocolate caliente a ese lugar – señaló – Vuelvo enseguida’ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió, viéndolo irse. Cerca de allí, estaban todos los novatos hombres reunidos, viendo la escena, y tratando de comprender qué demonios pasaba entre esos dos. Mientras que Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaban charlando con otro grupo de chicas. Lee apareció entonces detrás de los chicos, cargando una muleta, mientras terminaba una galleta de vainilla.

_ Quizás sea una estrategia de Sasuke para alejarse de las chicas – se escuchó decir por parte de Shino, quien emitió una hipótesis bastante lógica.

_ Quizás sea una estrategia de Naruto para acercase a las chicas – exclamó Kiba, con un tono bastante sensual.

_ ¿Naruto estratega? – intervino Shikamaru con sorna, cruzado de brazos - ¿Tu qué dices Chouji?

_ Que quiero saber dónde conseguiste esas galletas, Lee.

_ En el puesto de la esquina, son deliciosas – sonrió, y le entregó unas cuantas.

Shikamaru suspiró vagamente.

_ No tienes caso…

_ Por cierto – exclamó Lee - ¿Qué tanto están debatiendo? – y desenvolvió otra galleta.

_ Intentamos descifrar qué se traen esos dos – dijo Kiba, y todos vieron cuando Naruto volvió al lado de Sasuke, con su chocolate caliente en las manos.

_ ¿Qué tienen de extraño?

_ Han estado juntos todo el día – dijo Chouji.

_ ¿De verdad? Siempre creí que se llevaban mal.

_ Eso es lo extraño, genio – exclamó ahora Shikamaru.

Lee los miró un momento. Naruto parecía feliz de estar con Sasuke. En cuanto a este, no se notaba demasiado, pero sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo. Disfrutaba de su compañía. No había truco alguno. Tampoco parecía que trataban de probarle algo a alguien. Simplemente hacían su vida.

_ Lee, deberías tener más cuidado al caminar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Ten Ten, con una sonrisa fraternal.

_ Gracias, estoy bien.

Neji también se acercó. Hinata, Ino y Sakura se arrimaron a ellos cuando se apartaron del grupo en que estaban. Los chicos dejaron de debatir cuando ya todos se reunieron. Probablemente porque solo harían que las chicas se involucraran. Ya que tratándose de ellas, seguramente eran capaces de contratar un detective privado para llegar al final de ese caso. Sin embargo Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron al grupo antes de que los chicos pudiesen decir “Konoha”.

Las chicas se quedaron casi pegadas a Sasuke en cuanto lo vieron, y este hizo todo lo posible por no calcinarlas con el Katon, o electrocutarlas con su Chidori. Las opciones eran variadas, y le gustaba la posibilidad de usar ambas. Eso lo hizo sonreír, irónicamente. Luego miró a Naruto, quien hablaba de todo un poco con los demás chicos. Reía, sonreía, hablaba alto, se movía de acá para allá. Era él mismo todo el tiempo. Esas pequeñas cosas lo llenaron. No se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando de ese chico y de lo peligroso que sería seguir así. Pero realmente no le importaba en esos momentos pensar en el futuro. Por increíble que le pareciera, quería vivir el hoy. Disfrutar de lo que tenía. Disfrutarlo a él, de su compañía.

La tarde cayó sobre la aldea, y miles de luces de colores alumbraron todo el lugar. El grupo se separó poco a poco luego de unas horas de estar juntos, paseando, comiendo y charlando. Sasuke aprovechó que no tenía a nadie encima, para tomar la mano de Naruto y jalarlo hacia él. Este se sorprendió, pero se dejó hacer. No le molestaba admitir que le agradaba este Sasuke. Que ese día había sido especial para él, en todos los sentidos. Sasuke quería alejarse nuevamente de todo y de todos de nuevo, y caminó por el sendero que rodeaba el muelle junto a él, cuando Naruto se detuvo, y miró el cielo. Algo extraño y pomposo caía poco a poco.

_ Mira Sasuke, está nevando – observó, dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro.

El Uchiha asintió, y ambos caminaron colina arriba hasta llegar a la cima. Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo y danzando en el aire. Los árboles se mecían un poco por la brisa. Era algo muy bello y agradable.

_ Este día fue extraño, ¿verdad? – dijo agitado, luego de subir aquella colina.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró.

_ Pues... hemos pasado todo el San Valentín juntos – sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos – No es que me moleste’ttebayo, es que…

_ A mí tampoco me ha molestado. Tu compañía fue agradable – dijo, dejando sorprendido a Naruto - cuando no hablas tanto – agregó con una sonrisa.

_ Ibas bien – infló las mejillas, algo molesto. Pero igualmente sonrió, mirando el horizonte – Desde este lugar se ve muy bien cómo cae la nieve.

Sasuke asintió, y de repente vio como caía aún más nieve, cubriendo de a poco la hierba y el suelo. Naruto le tomó la mano sin proponérselo, y Sasuke sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y lo miró mecánicamente.

_ Gracias por estar conmigo’ttebayo.

Naruto sonrió un poco, aunque ver a Sasuke tan fijamente estaba poniéndolo nervioso. Esa mirada del Uchiha era inquietante, pero amable. Le daba la sensación de que se estaba debatiendo en hacer algo, pero que su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Entonces, vio como todo su cuerpo se acercaba al suyo. Su corazón latió velozmente. Por otra parte, Sasuke sentía que cada vez podía resistirse menos a los encantos del otro. Su mano viajó y acarició su mejilla lentamente, sin que nada más le importara. Naruto se dejó, y cerró los ojos. Su expresión era suave y calmada. Disfrutaba de esa simple caricia. Sasuke  no supo que sus propios ojos centellaban, solo lo observaba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Su subconsciente y su corazón discutían.

 “Maldición, Naruto.. ¿por qué me haces esto?”, se quejó mentalmente, sintiendo como su rostro avanzaba hasta que sus labios rozaron los del rubio. Se moría de ganas de besarlo, pero temía la reacción del otro. Pero para su sorpresa, Naruto achicó la ínfima distancia que los separaba, y sus labios chocaron entre sí. Sasuke apretó los ojos, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Naruto sintió que se le erizaba la piel, pero no se movió por un momento, hasta que luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se apartó. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, pero su mirada era seria.

_ Naruto...

_ Estamos debajo de un muérdago’ttebayo – dijo entonces.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba, y observó con una emoción interna a la pequeña plata. Luego fijó sus ojos oscuros en los del rubio, se acercó poco a poco, y fue él quien lo besó. Naruto no supo cuándo exactamente su cuerpo cobró vida propia, porque sus brazos abrazaron la cintura de Sasuke con cariño, apretándose suavemente contra él. Era cálido y acogedor. Un cuerpo protector que parecía deshacerse en su abrazo. Sasuke tampoco supo muy bien cuando sus labios entreabrieron los otros, para profundizar el beso. Todo se volvió lento. Era como si ambos habrían deseado secretamente que pasara eso durante todo el maldito día. Los labios de Naruto sabían dulces y frescos. Eran una droga. ¿Cómo seguir viviendo después de haberlos probado sabiendo que podría no volver a hacerlo jamás? ¿Lo soportaría?

Ahora solo quería dejar de pensar, y dejarse llevar. Nunca se imaginó que el revoltoso besara tan bien. Pero de repente, esto se cortó lentamente.

_ Este contraste me causo escalofrío – dijo Naruto, rozando sus labios al hablar, separándose a penas.

 _ A mí también – dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

_ Tus labios están fríos’ttebayo.

_ Tú estás todo frío, te lo he repetido todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas, dobe? – e hizo un mohín.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, y se abrazó a él.

_ Me gustó mucho estar contigo’ttebayo – Sasuke bajó un tanto la cabeza, sintiendo la fragancia a frutas que emanaba su cabello, y también lo abrazó – Sé que sueno reiterativo pero, es la verdad – suspiró – Sabes, me gusta… bastante… este Sasuke – el aludido apretó un poco los brazos de Naruto inconscientemente, y este se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo de nuevo - Siento que este eres tú en realidad. Que siempre andas con tu máscara de chico malo a todas partes, y eso despista un poco’ttebayo.

Sasuke subió la cabeza, y miró la nada. Su cuerpo tembló de nerviosismo, y caminó hasta alejarse un poco de él, con torpeza. Naruto siempre fue muy directo. No solía tener problemas para decir lo que sentía, por el contrario de él. Pero tenía que admitirse que le asustó que fuese tan acertado todo lo que dijo. Lo conocía más de lo que pensaba. Y al parecer, también estaba pendiente de él. Le importaba. Eso le dio una pequeña e insignificante esperanza. De esas que solo sirven para incentivar el deseo.

_ Tú sacas lo mejor de mí – dijo al fin, de espaldas a él – Eso es todo lo que puedo decir – Naruto sonrió ante esto. No podía esperar más de Sasuke  - Por cierto – lo miró de soslayo, y sonrió - A mí me gusta el Naruto de todos los días.

Tras decir esto, volvió a caminar. Pero Naruto no se quedó atrás. Corrió hacia él, hasta ubicarse a su lado, con las mejillas encendidas por lo que escuchó. La nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente, y parecía que hacía más frío que antes.

_ Sasuke – llamó con seguridad, y este lo miró. En ese momento, Naruto volvió a besarlo. Pero este beso más bien fue más corto que el anterior. Al separarse, Sasuke se le quedó viendo, atontado como un completo idiota.

_ Ya no estamos bajo el muérdago – tartamudeó.

_ Lo sé – sonrió – Solo… tenía ganas de hacerlo.

_ Hn – masculló, quedamente.

Cómo deseaba tener esa determinación. Un cobarde, eso era. Alguien que temía decir lo que sentía. Pero por miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. ¿Era eso de idiotas también?

_ ¿Vamos?

_ ¿Perdón? – soltó al instante, saliendo de su fuero interno.

_ Aprovechemos y sigamos paseando. Además, está atardeciendo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

_ ¿Y qué? ¿Temes que se corte la ilusión a la media noche o algo así?

_ La verdad, si’ttebayo. O no, olvida lo que dije – rió un poco, avergonzado.

Se detuvieron. Está bien, Naruto se la estaba poniendo difícil. Pero por otro lado, se lo agradecía. Tomando valor de no sé dónde, entrelazó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, tal y como amaba hacer cada vez que podía.

_ Te prometo que… intentaré no ser tan…

_ ¿Tú? – terminó, y esbozó una gran sonrisa – No me prometas nada, Sasuke. Me gustas así…

_ Tú también me... me gustas así.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Y… ¿eso fue todo? ¿Así de fácil? Sasuke no soltó su mano. Le dio la impresión que desde que la tomó todo su universo hizo un giro olímpico. Naruto sonrió nuevamente con nerviosismo, y desvió la vista. Su corazón latió tan fuerte, que creyó que en cualquier momento abandonaría su cuerpo. ¿Qué era esta nueva sensación que inundaba su ser? Ver a Sasuke, tocarlo, besarlo… era algo que comenzaba a disfrutar. 


End file.
